JoJo's Bizzare Adventure: Shizuka's destination PL
by IronG2k2
Summary: Shizuka Joestar jest najmłodszym członkiemrodziny Joestarów, co (jak to bywa w tej rodzinie) ściąga na nią wiele nieprzyjemnych sytuacji. Jak poradzi sobie z powstrzymaniem tajemniczego mężczyzny przed wymordowaniem jej rodziny? Jakich niebezpiecznych wrogów i niesamowitych towarzyszy spotka po drodze?


Nawet jeśli jest to historia tworzona przeze mnie, pewne rzeczy trzeba wcześniej zmienić. Wróćmy więc na chwilkę do części 6.

Tuż przed tym jak uciekły, Jolyne i Hermes postanowiły przeszukać gabinet Pucci'ego. uznały, że mogą znaleźć coś przydatnego. W momencie, w którym otworzyły drzwi, zobaczyły martwe ciało leżące na podłodze. Trzymał stary, bardzo nietypowy telefon stacjonarny. Był szary, miał żółtą słuchawkę i niebieską tarczę, na której zamiast numerów miał wypisane GRAVITY#*.

-Hey, Hermes, patrz! -Jolyne zareagowała jako pierwsza.

-Chcesz do kogoś zadzwonić?- Hermes zażartowała podczas gy Jolyne analizowałą telefon.

-Bardzo śmieszne. Ale właściwie mogłąbym spróbować skontaktować się z fundacją SPW.

Gdy Jolyne złapała za słuchawkę usłyszała w głowie dziwny głos.

-Z KIM CHCESZ ROZMAWIAĆ?

-Co? Emm... Chcę zadzwonić do kogoś, kto pomoże mi w walce Enrico Puccim.

-I CO CHCESZ IM POWIEDZIEĆ?

-Nazywam się Jolyne Cujoh, córka Kujo Jotaro. Mężczyzna imieniem Pucci próbuje zrobić coś strasznego. Jego Stand- Whitesnake może kraść ludziom pamięć i Standy, tak jak to zrobił z moim ojcem. Nie wiem dokładnie, jakie są jego plany, ale jestem pewna, że zmierza w kierunku centrum kosmicznego Cape Carneval na Florydzie.

Dalej historia jest identyczna jak w mandze. Synowie DIO zostają pokonani, Weather umiera w walce z Enrico i oto jesteśmy, w Cape Canaveral. Grupa Jolyne i Jotaro walczą z Puccim. Gdy ksiądz próbował uniknąć kolejnego ataku został nagle wbity w ziemię.

-C...co jest? Co się dzieje?

-Jolyne. Nawet jeśli nic z tego nie rozumiałem, słyszałem twoją wiadomość. Wygląda na to, że nie tylko ja ją dostałem- Jotaro spojrzał na drzwi za Puccim.

Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, przeszła przez nie piątka Japończyków. Na środku stał niski mężczyzna około trzydziestki o szarych włosach.

-Dzięki za podanie mi jego pozycji, Yuya- powiedział.

Koichi Hirose, Josuke Higashikata, Okuyasu Nijimura, Yukako Yamagishi i Yuya Fungami weszli do środka.

-Dobrze was widzieć- Jotaro się uśmiechnął.

-Czyli to jest ten Skurwiel?- Josuke spojrzał na Pucciego

-Freeze nie zatrzyma go na długo. Powinniśmy się nim zająć.

-Dajcie mi go po prostu usunąć- Okuyasu się uśmiechnął

Podczas gdy wszyscy rozmawiali ściana po drugiej stronie została zniszczona, a przez dziurę weszłą koleja trójka osób.

-Ty jesteś...-Koichi patrzył się na nich- GIORNO GIOVANNA!

-A ty jesteś Koichi Hirose. Dobrze cię znowu widzieć.

-Hej, Koichi, znasz ich?- Josuke spytał przyjaciela.

-Tylko blondyna.

Tuż za Giorno stali Mista i Trish.

-Hej! Ksiądz się podnosi!- zauważyłą Yukako.

-Odsuńcie się od niego wszyscy! Użył swojego Standa by oderwać kawałek podłogi!- Jolyne krzyknęłą, a Pucci odleciał pionowo w górę przy okazji opuszczając zasięg Echoes

-Okuyasu! Ściągnij go tu spowrotem!- Jotaro krzyknął.

-W porządku! _The Hand_!- gdy tylko Nijimura machnął prawą ręką Pucci i jego mikroplaneta wróciły w pobliże bohaterów.

-Co do...- Enrico nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Yukako i Jolyne złąpały go z pomocą swoich Standów.

-Hej, Anasui, mam pomysł- Hermes wyszeptała coś do jego ucha.

Następnie ta dwójka podeszła do księdza chichocząc.

-Mogłybyście nieco poluzować wiązanie na jego klatce piersiowej?- Narciso spytał. Gdy dziewczyny zrobiły to o co poprosił, Anasui zerwał górną część stroju Enrico - _Diver Down_! Pora ściągnąć twoje serce nieco bliżej- Po przerobieniu serce Pucciego znajdowało się tuż pod skórą.

-Moja kolej. _Kiss_!- Hermes nakleiłą naklejkę na serce księdza.

Pucci, widząc to, zaczął się wyrywać i atakować wszystko wokół z pomocą swojego C-Moon. Ostatecznie udało mu się wyrwać z uścisku dwóch użytkowniczek Standów i odskoczył w kierunku centrum pokoju, ale zaczął "tonąć" w ziemił.

-Co znowu?!

-To jest moc mojej Spice Girl.-Zmiękczyłam podłogę w tym pokoju. Mista, twoja kolej!

Mista natychmiast wystrzelił cały magazynek.

-To na mnie nie zadziała! C-Moon!

-Sex Pistols! Celujcie w prawe ramię!

Wszystkie pociski ominęły ataki C-Moon's i przebiły ramię Enrico.

-Star Platinum: The World!- Jotato podszedł do księdza i zaatakował- ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! Czas ponownie ruszył- Pucci został wystrzelony w kierunku ściany przy której stał Josuke.

-Wygląda na to, że teraz moja kolej. DORARARARARARARARARA- Higashikata zniszczył lewe ramię Enrico i fragment ściany, które następnie się ze sobą połączyły.

-Oh. Więc jego ramię jest teraz kamieniem. Mogę to chyba wykorzystać. _Gold Experience_!- Giorno uderzył raz kamienne ramię które zmieniło się w piranię i wgryzło się w bok Pucciego

-Choleraaa! C-Moon! Zniszcz ich wszystkich!- Enrico zaczął tracić nad sobą kontrolę.

-Nie, Pucci. To już koniec. Przegrałeś. Stone Free!- lina Jolyne oplątała C-Moon. Jolyne pociągnęła z całej siły rozrywając Stand na kawałeczki, tym samym zabijając Enrico Pucciego.


End file.
